Ghost Rider
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: Danny Fenton was just a plain teenager in high school. Well, not really. His parents are ghost hunters, causing him embarrassment at school. But what happens when ghosts attack at his school? What happens when he gets this thing called a Driver? What will Danny chose to do and how much will his life change? *KAMEN RIDER INSPIRED AU*
1. Ch One: Going Ghost

Hello! Maria here~

I thought an inspired Kamen Rider AU was pretty cool, so I though I'd try my hand at it. I know it's not perfect, but hey, why not?

You don't have to know about Kamen Rider to read this tho, I'll try my best to explain it~

I will still call them 'Drivers' and keep 'henshin' because they're so important to the story.

And I kinda inspired the bat characters from Kivat from Kiva tho~ I thought it fit~

* * *

_Ghost Up_"  
Henshin"  
_Plasmius  
__King of the night_

A creepy, ghost-like voice followed by a spooky melody echoed thru-out the large mansion. A man clad in a black and grey suit, resembling something of Iron Man with a dash of Power Rangers stood in front of a glowing, green portal. Around his waist, was a simple red belt, with something resembling fangs as a belt buckle on the front. In his hand was a white and black "D" symbol.

"Daniel, I've been watching your family closely for quite some time now," The man clutched the symbol in his hand, "Don't disappoint me." And with that, the man disappeared into the portal.

* * *

A blood curdling scream rung through the halls of Casper High; another ghost attack, and young Danny Fenton was caught in the corner, surrounded by a small group of ghosts. Danny was sure he was going to die right then and there, until a bright, pink blast came and shot the ghosts, throwing them to the side. Danny looked to where it came from. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. He could have sworn Iron Man had saved him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a voice came from the suit. "Catch." The man threw the "D" symbol at Danny.

Danny caught it; surprised since he can't even catch a break, let alone anything real, "What is it? What do I do with it?" Danny was confused. He didn't know what was going on; he didn't know what to make of the situation.

"It's called a "Driver", use it. Hold it up to your waist, transform and fight." And with those words, the man was gone.

"Fight?" Danny asked himself, "I can't even pass P.E and he wants me to fight?" Just then the same ghosts ended up in front of Danny, looking for trouble, "Well, I'll worry about P.E later, let's try this thing out."

Danny placed the Driver against his waist and a white belt formed around his body. Danny let out a small gasp of surprise before continuing. On top of the "D" was a small green button, he pressed it and a creepy voice called out.

_Ghost Up _

Danny shouted, spooked out by the voice. "Now it's my turn!" A small ghost bat materialized in front of Danny, "Leave it to me!" The bat bit at Danny's wrist, injecting him with ectoplasm. "Now shout 'henshin'!"

Still thinking this was a dream, he went with it, "Henshin!"

_Phantom_  
_Light of Hope_

Next thing he knows, he's clad in a black and white suit, similar to the man before. Shocked with what happened, he threw that away. He felt strong; he felt like a new person. Taking the man's advice, he fought. Danny didn't know what came over him, but he liked this feeling. Landing a punch at one of the ghosts, he felt stronger than before.

After throwing down the same ghost, he looked down to the top of the Driver. He noticed another button; a red one, "Hey bat thing, what does this do?"

The bat answered, "Press it a find out. And my name is 'Spooky'!"

Danny shrugged and pressed the button. The same creepy voice of the Driver spoke out again.

_Materialize _

Just then a black magnum gun appeared out of thin air. Danny caught it in his hand and shot it at the ghosts, three times for each one. Green blasts shot out and took out each ghost in a matter of seconds. Just then, three wisps that used to be the ghosts, flew into Danny's Driver; the voice speaking again.

_Rest in Peace _

"Woah. Where do they go?" Danny asked Spooky.

"Back to the Ghost Zone. Now press the white button to transform back into Fenton." Danny did as he was told, the voice speaking again.

_Ghost Down _

As the suit went away, Danny put the Driver in his bag, "Now this pretty cool." He was impressed, "I think I might keep this bad boy." Danny walked out of the school, with Spooky following behind.

From behind a corner, the same man before saw the whole thing.

_Ghost Down _

"Vladimir, are you sure you picked the right Fenton?"

Vlad looked to his own ghost bat, "Why Spike, don't have faith in me?"

Spike answered back, "Well, no. But I'm just saying-"

Vlad cut him off, "Well I'm just saying to have some faith in me. I know what I'm doing."


	2. Ch Two: Getting the Hang of It Maybe

For some reason, it took me a few tries to post this. I posted it without editing it then I deleted the first chapter so I had to post that again. But it's all here! omg

* * *

"Danny."

_Poke_

"Hey, Danny."

_Flap. Flap._

"Danny!"

_Poke_

"DANNY!"

_Fall_

_Thud_

Pain. That was what Danny felt as his butt hit the ground. Danny winced as he stood, rubbing his behind, trying to make the pain go way, "Ow..."

"Good! You're awake!"

Danny's eyes found a small, ghost bat, flying about an inch above Danny's head. Danny blinked a few times, confused; wondering why there was a ghost bat in his room and talking to him. Until it finally hit him… yesterday.

Yesterday. When his life changed. Yesterday. When Danny was finally able to feel powerful. Yesterday. Danny sat on his bed, his mind just running a mile a minute. Yesterday's events played over and over in his head. _Why me?_ Those words kept playing in his mind over and over again. Why Danny? Why him? Does it matter if it was him? The man could have chosen anyone, right?

… Right?

Danny was always shoved into lockers, punched, pushed, laughed at, and just down right bullied every day at school and anytime he was out with Sam and Tucker. Danny didn't know what it was like to be popular or at least know what it was like to be strong; to have power. And yesterday, that strange man had granted him with that knowledge. But Danny didn't know if he wanted to keep that thing; to keep the Driver. He didn't know much about it and how to use it fully. He knew he said he was going to keep it, but that was just the power talking, right?

Danny was too much in thoughts to realize that Spooky was shouting at him for a while. That was until he felt something fall on his lap. He looked down to see the Driver from yesterday with Spooky sitting on it, looking up at him.

"Do you know how heavy that thing is for a little thing like me?"

Danny couldn't help but let a small smile show on his face. He took the Driver in his hands and looked at it. He wondered what he should do. He wondered what all this was about. He looked at Spooky, who was now flying in front of him, "You know if my parents knew you were here, you have been pulled apart molecule by molecule by now."

"Impossible! Only those who know and believe in the Driver can see me. So just you and my creator!"

Danny tilted his head to the side, "Creator?"

"The man who gave you the Driver. I don't have much memory of him, but he did create me and that Driver."

"You mean you're not a real ghost?"

"Real ghost? Yes! Ghost of a dead bat? Yes and no. I was created with ectoplasm along with that Driver. Speaking of the Driver, you want to know how to work it, right?"

Even though Danny didn't know what he should do, he did know that he wanted to know how the Driver worked. He stood, "Of course I do. This thing gave me something that I never got to know. It gave me the power and the strength to fight back, and I want to know how to properly use this power."

"Very well! First thing first, shower. You smell like a teenage boy."

Danny's eyes went wide, "Well I am a teenage boy!" Danny took a little offence to Spooky's statement, even if he was right, "I don't smell that bad..." Danny mumbled to himself, lifting his arm to sniff under his armpit, only to make a face at his stench, "Okay, maybe I do smell a little bit…" Danny gave a small, shy smile.

* * *

Danny was sure lucky he had the house to himself today. It gave him a chance to use the lab so he could try and the get the hand of this Driver.

_Driver On_

The Driver proclaimed once the belt wrapped around his waist. Pressing the green button as before, the voice had called out once again.

_Ghost Up_

Danny held up his arm next to his face, "Spooky!" Danny felt Spooky's small fangs pierce his wrist with ectoplasm. He moved his hand down in front of his face and gave the Driver a spin with his other hand, "Henshin!"

_Phantom  
Light of Hope_

Wisps of green energy spun around Danny as black bodysuit covered Danny's body. White armor covered Danny's chest and upper back and covering the top of his shoulders and came out at a point. White wrist armor took their places around Danny's hands and forearms. Leading up half away up his calves where white boots, acting like armor. A black helmet adorned with white lenses that resembled something of a wasp covered his head.

"Alright, let's see what else this baby can do!" Danny moved his hand to the side of the belt, there was three Ouija Board planchettes. Grabbing the once closest to the Driver, he stuck it in the middle of the Driver.

_Materialize_

A small silver taser with two bright green prongs appeared in from of Danny. He took it in his hand and looked at Spooky, "What's this thing?"

"It's called the 'Plasmius Maxmius'! Why won't you try it out?" Spooky hit a red button on one of the many control panels in the lab. It was a training program that his parents had installed in the lab. Three steal walls came out from the floor. Behind one of the counters, four cutouts of ghosts popped out.

Danny smirked as he charged up the weapon in his hand and ran towards one of the cutouts. Once close enough, he struck the ghost with the taser, causing it to shatter and break apart. Impressed with the outcome, Danny gave the Driver two more fast spins.

_Maxmius  
Eerie Trick_

The Plasmius Maxmius charged on its own in Danny's hand. Green electricity charged around the green prongs. Cracks of electricity rung in Danny's ears as the taser charged up. Danny got into a battle stance, tightly holding the taser across his chest. Once fully charged, one blow was all it took for the rest of the ghosts to be blown into smithereens.

"Now that was pretty cool!" Impressed with his little show he put on, Danny twirled the taser in his hand; he could get used to this suit.

* * *

The weekend passed by very slowly; not much happened. Danny was able to learn how to control the Driver better and he was confident in his skills to use it. Monday rolled around and he sure did take his sweet time getting out of bed, even if he was late; he didn't care. School had always been crap for Danny, and as the years went on, it become such a hassle to drag himself out of bed. He knew what was going to happen at school if he went; he'd be bullied to no end. But Spooky managed to get Danny out of bed, being positive the bat he was. Danny had even managed to find a way to wear the Driver, but having it look like a normal belt.

As Danny walked through the doors of Casper High, he was greeted with a large body pushing him into the wall; and that could only mean one thing; Dash Baxter.

"Hey Fenton, guess who failed last week's math test?" Dash grabbed Danny by the collar, ready to wail on the nerd.

Danny knew the answer to that. Every time Dash fails a test or homework, he always takes it out on Danny; he was just a punching bag to Dash, "Um… You?" Danny asked, with a slight fear in his voice.

Dash replied with throwing Danny on the floor, "You better run, loser."

Did Danny run? Yes he did. All the way to the safety of a janitor's closet. Locking the door behind him, he let out the breath he was holding in.

"That guy really is something."

Danny looked over to Spooky, "You're telling me… Every time he fails a test or homework, he comes after me. He doesn't even need to fail anything, actually, he just likes making my life miserable." Danny slid down the door, all the way to hugging his knees.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Danny was already drained of his energy. Running away from bullies and being yelled at teachers all day can take a lot out of his locker to put his books away, he found Spooky hanging from one of the hooks in his locker. It was quite a funny sight to see, actually. Spooky had fallen asleep and he couldn't help but just throw his books in the locker, laughing at the ghost bat's reaction of being scared awake.

"It's not funny, Danny!" Spooky flew out the locker and right into Danny's face.

"Aw come on, it's kinda funny." Danny said, as he shut it locker closed, "Come on, I'm meeting up with Tucker and Sam." Danny had started to walk away but felt a small tug at his sleeve. Turning around he saw the look on Spooky's face, "What is it?"

"Ghost attack!"

Danny scanned the hall to make sure no one was showing up, little did he know, Tucker and Sam and walked around the corner as he turned his back to transform.

_Driver On  
Ghost Up_  
"Spooky!"  
"Alright, let's go!"  
"Henshin!"  
_Phantom  
Light of Hope_

Before Sam and Tucker could react to what they just witnessed, Danny charged full speed towards the ghost; the duo followed.

Running into the gym, Danny spotted the ghost responsible for the attacks, "Just this little thing?" Danny shrugged to himself as he took one of the planchettes from the side of the belt, "Doesn't matter, really."

_Materialize_

Danny smirked as a black and white sword appeared out of thin air; the blade of the sword sparking with electricity. He took the sword in one of his hands and lunged at the ghost, hitting it square in the side. Danny smirked, thinking it was all over. That is until a giant dragon-like monster took its spot.

Danny looked up at it, wide eyed, "It's never gonna be easy, is it, Spooky?"

"You're future doesn't look bright."

"Alright then, let's give this another shot." Danny pressed one of the buttons on the Driver.

Materialize

Danny took the magnum gun in one of his hands and gave the Driver two spins.

_Magnum  
Eerie Trick_

Danny aimed the gun right at the ghost as the gun charged up, but the ghost was faster than Danny and was able to get away without getting hurt.

"Dang it…"Danny changed back into Fenton, "Hey Spooky, you think you can-"

"-Danny!"

"Actually, scratch that." Danny took in a deep breath as he turned, his nerves building up in this stomach. He wasn't ready to face Tucker and Sam, but he knew he had to do it some time, but he was going to take his time about it.

"Better now than never, Danny." Spooky told him, as he perched himself on his owner's shoulder.

Danny turned, coming face to face with his two friends, "Tucker. Sam. We need to talk."


End file.
